


Day Four: Spies

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Who did our pre-op intel this time?”“Hamilton I think,” James said, pulling up the report Hamilton had submitted the week before.“Of fucking course, it was,” Thomas groaned.





	Day Four: Spies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little early but it's almost midnight where I am and I'm impatient sooo... here you go.

James was pretty sure he was going to ruin his eyesight spending hours on end in front of multiple computer screens in a dark room. If he had a choice this was not what he would be doing with his life but the universe had thrown a curveball at him and this was his only choice. Plus he was good at his job. Even if it was a job he was forced into. 

“James? You there?” Thomas’ voice came over the headset James was wearing. 

“Yes, I’m here, Thomas,” James said, glancing over at the monitor that showed the security footage of the building Thomas was in. “Have you found the safe yet?”

“No,” Thomas said, heading down the hallway. “I thought you said it was in the office at the end of the hall.”

“I thought it was,” James said, turning away from that monitor and pulling up the blueprint of the building on another. “That’s what this blueprint says. George King’s office is at the end of the hall on the twentieth floor and the safe is inside it.”

“Well, your intel is wrong,” Thomas said, heading back down the hall. “How much time do I have?”

“An hour before the party ends,” James said, glancing over at the security footage of the floor where everyone was gathered for the party King was throwing. 

“So basically, I’ve got like no time to search each of these rooms,” Thomas sighed. “Who did our pre-op intel this time?”

“Hamilton I think,” James said, pulling up the report Hamilton had submitted the week before. 

“Of fucking course, it was,” Thomas groaned. 

“His report claims it’s behind a painting in King’s office,” James said, reading through the far longer than necessary report. “A pretty cliche place to hide a safe.”

“Well, King isn’t the most original,” Thomas said, picking the lock on another room and stepping inside. “And Hamilton’s intel is shit. I checked every inch of that room and it wasn’t there.”

“Maybe King moved things,” James said, dialling Hamilton’s handler Laurens.

“Madison? I thought you’re working an op right now,” Laurens said when he answered after a single ring.

“I am,” James said, switching the security camera feed from the hall to the room where Thomas was currently. “Your agent’s intel was wrong. The safe isn’t behind a painting in King’s office.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Madison,” Laurens said and James could hear his nonchalant shrug. “That’s what information Alexander gathered.”

James huffed and hung up, watching Thomas check each inch of the room. 

“Find anything?” James asked, glancing over to make sure the party was still happening. It was. And no one looked like they’d be leaving anytime soon. 

“No,” Thomas said, sounding increasingly annoyed. “James, if I get caught we’re in such deep shit.”

“If you come back without the documents you’re going to be in some deep shit with Washington,” James reminded him. 

“If Washington’s fucking golden boy had actually done his job properly I won’t be in this mess,” Thomas said, carefully removing a painting from the wall. Both he and James breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the metal safe door. 

“Oh thank god,” James said. “You remember the code right?”

“Yes,” Thomas said with a small nod. “Let’s hope Hamilton got one fucking thing right and this is actually the code.”

“Yes let’s,” James nodded, once again checking the security footage of the ground floor. “You need to hurry up, Thomas. They’re going to notice you’re missing soon.”

“Yes, yes,” Thomas said, typing in the code. The light on the keypad flashed green before the safe opened. “Hamilton managed to get something right.”

“Just get the documents and let’s go, Thomas,” James said, fingers tapping nervously on his desk. 

“You worried about me, darling?” Thomas said, glancing up at the security camera and smirking at it. James huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Get what you came for, Agent,” James said, trying to sound firm and detached. 

“Yes, sir,” Thomas teased, opening the safe and pulling out the file. He opened it, checking to make sure it was, in fact, the documents he had come for before shoving them into his bag and shutting the safe. Once he’d put the painting back in place he left the room, locking and shutting the door behind him. “Is my path back to the ground floor clear?”

James flipped through a few security camera feeds. “Yes, you’re good.”

“Lovely,” Thomas said, adjusting his bowtie before heading into the elevator to return to the party downstairs. “I’ll see you at home later.”

“I suppose since you made it home in one piece you can have a reward,” James smiled, watching as Thomas looked up at the security camera in the elevator and blew a kiss. 

“I look forward to it,” Thomas said, raising a suggestive eyebrow before stepping out of the elevator, making James laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
